The Lady and The Assassin
by desertLaceroses
Summary: After the events of Cp9 at Water 7, a shipwright from the Galley La Company sets out to find the new famed assassins in hopes that they can help her bring a group of pirates to justice that attempted to murder her father.
1. Welcome to Water 7

**The Lady and The Assassin **

**Chapter 1 - - Welcome to Water 7**

It was a beautiful sunny day on the port town of Water 7, a fountain shaped island on the far end of Paradise. The seven massive docks of Galley La surrounding the island worked steadily building the massive ships on their respective docks. On Dock 1 Karrie Davenport, a young female shipwright with long wavy deep purple hair, sat down on the large covered pile of logs they used to make the hulls of the ship. Taking a bandana from the back pocket of her jeans she wiped the sweat from her forehead, it wasn't a particularly hot day at Water 7 but the sun was unforgiving. Taking the bottom of her tee-shirt she waved it cooling her body off, in front of her were two of the Dock's foremen: Paulie and Kaku. Both of whom were wearing long sleeved heavy jackets. She shook her head wondering how on earth either them could survive in such attire on a day like this.

Paulie looked over to her speaking gruffly, "Davenport! Hurry up and finish the figuring. You're taking all day about it!"

Davenport narrowed her eyes, jumping off the log pile and walking back over the a mermaid style figuring a rich man had order about a week ago. Picking up the chisel she had been working with earlier she started working away at the smooth face of the figuring. "Almost done, almost done!" a happy voice came from atop the figuring. Davenport's pet parrot Slate, a brightly colored blue and gold macaw, was sitting on top of the mermaid's head admiring his master's handy work.

She laughed, "Yes, Slate. I am." hearing foot steps behind her, and seeing Slate start to get excited she looked over her shoulder.

Slate spread out his wings flying towards the person behind her, "Kaku!" he called out happily landing on the man's forearm.

The tall copper blonde gently stroked at Slate's bright green forehead, "Need any help?" he asked smiling to Davenport.

Davenport shook her head, "I think I've got it. All I have left is her eyes and mouth." standing up she walked over to where he was standing. Holding out her forearm and tapping it with her finger she called to her bird, "Here, Slate."

The bird flew up to Kaku's shoulder bobbing his head, "No! Slate stay."

Kaku laughed out, looking to the bird on his shoulder. "You're quiet the character aren't you?"

Davenport shook her head smiling, "You have no idea." Walking over she took Slate's feet picking him up onto her hand, "Come here, you. You just want him to stay over here and talk to you, don't you."

"Slate bored. Slate want to play." he stated flying to her shoulder taking long pieces of her hair in his beak and tossing them over her shoulder.

She shook her head sighing out with a laugh, "I have to finish my work then I will play with you." she stated running the back of her pointer finger on his beak. Turning and going back to her work she looked to Kaku, "So, why is Paulie so snappy today?"

"He's been running from his creditors since this morning." Kaku noted leaning against the building she was working beside of. "And those pirates this morning didn't really help any."

"Oh. Well, maybe if he wouldn't gamble so much he wouldn't have creditors." she snickered.

Kaku shook his head, "He won't." he smirked. Glancing over his shoulder his eyes caught sight a kid trying to climb over the fence of the Dock, "What the?"

Davenport looked over to where he had been standing but he was gone now, "Huh?" Looking up she noticed he was over by the fence talking to a curly haired boy, a orange haired girl, and a black hair boy who was trying to climb over the fence, pushing him back Kaku stepped over to the fence asking them why they were there.

The younger of the group laughed saying something which promptly responded him a slap several times in the face by the curly haired boy.

The orange haired girl gave Kaku a note. Davenport got up from where she had been working and started walking in that general direction of the group, slightly curious about them. As she neared she heard Kaku speak up, "How about this, I'll go on ahead and take a look at your ship, then be back here in a flash then you can just talk cash with Iceburg. Sound good?"

The younger black haired boy had his finger in his nose not really paying any attention -till he saw Davenport, "Huh." he pointed to her. "Hey, I thought you said no outsiders in the plant. Robin's already in there. Hey! Robin!" he stated waving his arms about.

Kaku raised his eyebrow, "Huh?" turning he looked out into the Dock trying to figure out who this kid was talking about. The orange haired girl and curly haired boy looked in the direction the kid was pointing, their eyes grew wide. Davenport stood straight realizing they were all staring at her. Kaku shook his head, "No. I don't think that's who you think it is. Her name is Karrie."

The kid shook his head, "No. I know you kidding this time. That's Robin!" he laughed.

The orange haired girl shook her head, "Wow, she really does look like Robin." Davenport was average sized athletic built woman with mid back length dark purple wavy hair and lightly tanned skin. She had grey blue eyes with wide pupils and a slender face.

Kaku looked over to her, "Karrie, come here."

Davenport walked over to the group, "Yea?"

The kid grinned looking to her, "Tell them you're Robin, Robin. They don't believe me." he stated crossing his arms giving the girl and other boy a stink eye look.

The girl and the other boy looked angrily to him, "Luffy!"

Davenport shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. I'm not Robin. My name's Davenport." she smiled.

The girl tilted her head, "But he said your name was Karrie." she stated pointing to Kaku.

"Oh, right. That's my first name, I don't like being called it at work." she smiled meekly.

Luffy gave a disappointed look, "So you're not Robin." Davenport shook her head. He gave a blank stare before grinning broadly, "Okay then, by the way. I'm Luffy, this is Usopp and Nami." he stated pointing to the two standing beside of him. "We're here to get the Going Merry fixed."

"Well, Galley La is certainly the place to do so." Davenport smiled. "You should probably let Kaku go check your ship."

They nodded, Nami spoke up looking to him. "It's out at the bay, I hope that won't be to far."

Kaku shook his head, "No, I'll be back in a flash."

"Back in a flash." Usopp stated. "How do you mean by that, are you going to take a Yagara bull?" he asked pointing back to the water creature behind him.

Kaku laughed shaking his head, "Oh no, we're saving time. I'll be ten minutes." he stated unbuckling the tool belt from his hip and stretching out his legs.

"Ten minutes!" the Nami gasped out.

He nodded, "Mhmm. Or your money back." with that he sprinted off fast as lightning.

They all gasped out as he sailed effortlessly over the buildings.

Davenport giggled, leaning onto the fence. Luffy's eyes were sparkling. "Awesome!"

Nami shook her head in shock, "H-how did he do that, and not fall to his death?"

A calm voice came from behind them, "Don't worry, Kaku knows what he's doing." The three kids turned to see a well dressed blue haired man with a mouse in his front suit pocket.

Luffy leaned over to Davenport, "Who's that?"

Davenport smiled, "Iceburg-san. He owns the company."

"Please, just call me Iceburg." he smiled gently.

** 10 minutes late **

Kaku jumped to the top of the huge gate of Dock 1 then jumped down to the ground. Iceburg had taken the Straw Hats on a tour of the Dock. Davenport looked over to Kaku, "Hey, you just missed Lucci kicking Paulie ass -" she stopped short, he had a troubled look on his face. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Paulie looked over to him, "Where were you?"

"An assessment." he stated looking over his shoulder before walking over to the pile of logs and sitting down.

Nami looked over to him glad, "Oh, good your back." Looking up top a huge scaffolding deck she called to Luffy. "Hey, Luffy get down here."

The teen jumped down, "Awesome you're back! So how was it?" he and the girl began talking about their ship and that they wanted lots of cannons and designs put on her hull. "And I want a huge statue and I mean big!" the black head chorused out throwing his arms high in the air.

"Hold up a minute." Kaku spoke up, "That ship of yours she's been on quiet a journey hasn't she."

Luffy nodded and began talking about the islands they had been too, one of which was an island in the sky named Skypia. "So you've got to fix her up good, okay?" Kaku was silent. "You don't think I'm lying do you?" Luffy spoke.

"That's not the issue." Kaku stated. "Her battle scars are worse than you think."

Nami looked to him confused, "You mean it will take a long time?"

"No. I'm saying you can't fix her, not even us." They gave a dumbfounded look of astonishment as he spoke.

Paulie spoke up breathing out a plume of smoke, "It's the keel isn't it." Kaku nodded.

Nami spoke up, "No, no. Wait a minute. We've been everywhere on that ship!"

Kaku looked to her, "Well in theory, even if we did everything we could. The probability of her lasting to the next island is zero." The three pirates eyes grew wide, they were in shock of his words.

Luffy spoke out harshly, "What do you mean you can't fix her!? I thought you guys were the best shipwrights around! We have plenty of money!" he stated slamming his hand against the three suit cases in front of him.

Kaku shook his head, "It's not about the money, son. No matter how much you pay, that ship will never be restored to how she use to be." Luffy bit his bottom lip. "In fact I'm impressed you were able to her this far. Considering her current condition."

Nami spoke angrily, "Hey, what are you trying to say!?"

Davenport placed her hand on the orange haired girl's shoulder, "Please, don't be upset." Nami's face softened a little at Davenport's words, "What's exactly is going on?" she asked.

Paulie began to explain to them that the keel was the heart of their ship, that no matter what they did they would just be building a new ship. "With a damaged keel your ship is just a pile of wood stuck together."

"Hey!" Nami barked out. "Watch what you say about the Merry!"

Luffy threw his arms out, "Then just build her up again! Like you said, just build the Going Merry again."

Lucci speaking throw his pigeon Hattori spoke up, "I'm sorry but it can't. Broohoo. You can not build two ship exactly the same. It simply can not be done. Broohoo."

"What are you saying?" Name asked looking to him.

"Tell me do any two trees grow the same way?" Lucci began explaining that their ship was made from wood and if they did use the same blueprints it would be physically impossible for them or anyone to rebuilding the Going Merry as she was.

Nami spoke out, "Then what do you expect us to do?"

"Either you could wait around and watch her sink, or you can dismantle her." Kaku spoke.

Iceburg looked to them, "Even though your ship is on her last leg, you could look at this as your opportunity to buy a new one."

Luffy shook his head bitterly, "No. We will not get a new ship, the Going Merry is the ship of the Straw Hat pirates! Once she's repaired she will sail just fine!"

Davenport's heart sunk at the hard decision these kids were going to have to make.

Iceburg huffed out, "So your decision is to sail her till she sinks." Luffy's stern face was unwavering. "Very well, but think about it. If you decide to buy a new ship Galley La will gladly build you one."

Just as Iceburg finished Lulu one of the foremen walked up, "Iceburg some people are here again to see you, should I tell them your unavailable?"

"Yes, please do." The blue haired man spoke.

But the men in black were already walking up, Davenport looked to Nami and Luffy. "You'd better hide."

"What why?"

Paulie spoke lowly, "They're government officials."

"Oh." they both stated ducking behind the log pile.

One of the men by the name of Corgi began talking to Iceburg saying that he needed to talk to him, Iceburg shook his head. "No, I don't like you. Go away."

Corgi groaned out, "You're like a child."

"No, I'm quiet grown, thank you." Iceburg stated shoving his finger in his nose. Paulie and Davenport both gave Iceburg an unpleased stare.

Corgi shook his head, "I have something of rather importance I need to speak to you about. If you would kindly follow me."

Iceburg begrudgingly followed the men along with Kalifa. Just as they left Nami and Luffy screamed out loudly causing the shipwrights to jump.

"What the hell!?" Paulie stated, "Keep it down over here!"

Davenport looked to them, "Hush! What's wrong with you!?"

The were both white as a sheet, "The money. The money is gone."

Lucci pointed to Paulie, "Did you steal it!"

"No!" he yelled.

Davenport over heard Lulu asked Kaku about the Franky family. "Are you sure?" the spike haired man asked. "I could have sworn I saw your long nose." he sated placing his hand on his chin.

Nami piped up, "Wait a second, you said long nose. That's Usopp!"

"Did you say he was with the Franky family!" Luffy yelled in shock.

"I guess you could say that, or you could say he was being dragged away."

"That's kidnapping!" Nami barked angrily.

Then suddenly Luffy took of running, Nami shook her head asking where she could find the Franky Family. Paulie explained where they were, then she too took off holding tightly to the suit case that had the remaining 100 million beri in it.


	2. Aqua Laguna

**The Lady and The Assassin **

**Chapter 2 - - Aqua Laguna **

Davenport sat on the floor of the main office of Galley La, with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly about them she listened to Lulu talking with Paulie over Iceburg's mushi. "Paulie. Paulie, calm down. Iceburg is alive. We found him this morning in a pool of his own blood, he's been unconscious since then, but he's alive. I need you to come down to the main office immediately." Paulie hung up, Lulu slowly lowered the receiver down to the back of the snail.

Kaku slowly walked up, "Hey, Lulu. Where's Paulie?"

"He's on his way." the elder replied.

"Good. Reporters are all over the place, it's mass hysteria out there. But we're the ones that want to know what happened, the office is torn apart but they didn't steal anything. If this wasn't a robbery, why would anyone want to kill Iceburg?"

Lulu shook his head, "At any rate, we're in big trouble. The city is in total panic, if anything were to happen to Iceburg not only will we loose Galley La, but the entire city of Water 7 will be lost too."

Listening their words made Davenport press her head against her knees, tears began to stream down her cheeks. Hearing her sobs Kaku turned to her, "Hey. It's going to be alright."

"H-how do you know?" she asked. "What if Iceburg-" she bit her bottom lip clenching her eyes closed trying not to think about the worst.

He knelt down beside of her, "Don't think like that, I'm sure he's going to be fine." his voice was calm trying to sooth her.

Lulu sat down on the couch beside of Davenport, "Call me crazy for saying this, but I think the government did this."

Kaku looked up to him, "What? What are you saying?"

"I'm talking about Corgi." He stated leaning forward clasping his hand together. "Every time he comes here, he talks with Iceburg gets rejected then leaves. I don't know what they speak about, but he must have done this out of spite."

Kaku stood up shaking his head, "I think I would keep that theory to myself. Openly blaming the World Government won't be taken lightly."

The sound of a mushi ringing started coming from Davenport's pocket, "Huh?" she picked it up whipping her eyes. "H-hello?"

"Karrie, there's been a Aqua Laguna storm warning issued for tonight." a female voice came over the receiver.

Kaku and Lulu both looked over to her hearing what the woman had said.

"What?" Davenport stated. "Oh, this couldn't come at a more inconvenient time." she hissed.

"Karrie, I'm sorry but I'm going to need you to come home. We have to pack to leave before the storm gets here."

"Yes, Mama. I'm on my way." she hung up the receiver. Clenching the snail in her hands she lowered her head sighing out loudly. "Damn it." standing up she placed the snail in her pocket. "Let me know if anything comes up. I have to go."

Kaku and Lulu both nodded. She turned on her heel and started out, Kaku called to her. "Hey, Karrie." Stopping she looked to him. "Be safe, okay."

She nodded before walking out, as she walked out of the doors of the Galley La head office hundreds of flashes of cameras hit her face. "Miss Davenport! Miss Davenport! Have you heard anything about Iceburg?" several of the reporters yelled to her shoving receivers in her face trying to get an answer from her. "Do you have a comment?"

"No!" she barked. "Get out of my face, you parasites!"

They kept pushing and shoving trying to get her to talk. Hearing a familiar loud booming voice yell for the reporters to get out of the way she looked up, "Paulie!" she waved.

The blonde saw her, shoving past the reports who were now pestering him he walked over to her. "Davenport." he spoke up. "Where are you going?"

"Didn't you hear the announcement? Aqua Laguna is going to hit tonight."

Some of the reporters gasped out, "Aqua Laguna and Iceburg all at the same time!"

Davenport and Paulie both irately yelled to them, "Can't you mind your own business!"

Paulie ushered her back towards the office walking in and shutting the door, "God damn leeches." he growled out. Huffing he looked to her, "Sorry. I didn't hear the announcement, I was too worried about Iceburg." He paused for a moment, "How is he?"

"He's alive. They don't know anything." she shook her head. "The assassin didn't take anything, no money, no valuables."

Paulie cursed under his breath, "So they just wanted to kill him." he growled out. "Wait till I get my hands on them."

She looked up to him, "I have to leave, my family is leaving this afternoon to beat the storm."

Paulie nodded, "Alright, be careful. Can you make it back through those reports?"

Nodding she smiled, "Yea, I think I'll be alright. You guys be careful too." He nodded once, then she started back outside. Opening the door and walking out there was a loud commotion. The sound of a familiar music began to play. "Oh no, not you." she muttered. Standing atop one of the tall bridges was Franky and two of his female followers dancing to the beat of his own song.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion behind him causing all of the town's people and reporters to run back several feet. Franky yelled out, "Show yourself, Straw Hat!"

Luffy called out from the crowd angrily, "You looking for me, Bikini guy?"

Davenport heard a loud chorus of cheers coming from the office saying that Iceburg was awake and okay. "Oh, thank god." she breathed out.

Hearing Nami yell out to Franky who had begun singing something about Luffy blowing up the Franky house, she looked back to towards the three arguing people. "Give us back our money you jerk!" Name yelled.

Franky laughed out, "Huh, what a damn shame. I'm afraid I spent every last bill of it."

"Money or no money." Luffy yelled out, "I'm going to make you pay! Now get down here and fight me!"

Davenport shook her head, "Oh no!"

Franky started sucking in a deep breath before blasting out a mouth full of fire that caused the crowd who had backed away to scream out in panic. Franky dove down into the channel making a huge splash. Then suddenly he burst up through the water knocking Nami and Luffy out of the Yagara Bull's saddle they had been sitting in. As Luffy and Nami were flying through the air Luffy went to send a punch towards Franky which Franky responded with sending his chain linked fist and Luffy into the front of the Dock 1 gate. Luffy fell from the gate as Nami screamed his name asking if he was okay. The crowd took off running as Franky stepped onto the stone pathway.

Davenport's eyes grew wide in anger, "What the hell!" she turned and took off running back towards the office shoving through the people who were now crowded around the door. "Get out of my way!" she screamed. Bursting through the door she ran down the hall way. Just as she neared Iceburg's bedroom door she heard Tilestone yelling out that there was trouble outside then followed by he was glad Iceburg was up and okay. Just as she was about to open the door Paulie kicked Tilestone out causing her to fall backwards onto her butt.

Paulie was talking harshly to Tile stone, "Idiot, don't yell his ear off." Seeing Davenport on the ground he turned to her. "Huh, what are you doing here?"

"Franky!" she blurted out. "Franky and Luffy their having a- a fight outside!"

Tilestone gasped out yelling, "Oh! Right! I meant to tell you that! But their wrecking the shipyard!"

Paulie's eyes narrowed in anger. "What!? That punk!" Kaku, Lucci, and Lulu all walked out. Paulie growled out, "I'll teach him a lesson or two." then he took off running.

Lulu, Lucci, and Tilestone all ran after him, Kaku helped Davenport to her feet before the both of them followed along behind.

Just as they got outside Luffy and Franky had already torn the shipyard to pieces, Paulie ran right over to the two of them smashing them both in the face with his fist sending them flying.

Davenport's eyes grew wide, "Huh, we're fighting Straw Hat too?"

Kaku nodded crossing him arms over his chest, "Yes, one of this crew members tried to kill Iceburg."

Davenport's eyes narrowed in irritation, "What!?"

Luffy yelled out in rage, "Who just punched me!?"

"If you knew what was good for you, you would have just skipped out a long time ago, you're in for it now!" Paulie yelled.

"Oh, perfect Galley La. Just what I need." Franky growled out. The crowd began to cheer now that the Galley La Dock 1 foremen were there. Franky hissed out, "Butt out, once this fists start rocking and rolling they won't discriminate between pirates and shipwrights."

"Oh? So that must go for people's property too?" Kaku asked angrily. "Surly you don't think we're just going to stand here and watch you wreak our shipyard do you?"

Tilestone started yelling out to Franky, "You'll pay in cash for all the damage you've already done too!"

Paulie looked up to him, "Alright, Tilestone. Calm down, we'll deal with Franky later. Now we've got more import business to attend to." he stated looking to Luffy who was wondering why he was staring so angrily at him. "Yea that's right, I mean you, Straw Hat. I don't care if you're brave or stupid, you're dead."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Luffy asked astonished. "We just got here when we heard the news about Icepops."

Franky shook his head, "Oh wow, so beating up my guys and destroying my house wasn't enough for you, huh. I know puberty is ruff but come on."

Luffy barked out to Franky, "Stop making fun of me! I don't even know what's going on!"

"Play innocent all you want." Paulie stated pulling out a line of his rope. "But I'm not going easy on you." Paulie sent his line right for Luffy's throat then pulled it tight and sent him flying into a busted up pile of wood.

Franky yelled out, "I told you to stay out of this!"

Luffy shot up out of the pile of wood coughing, "Hey, why are you fighting me? I don't have any reason to fight with you!" Lulu raised up his guns pointing them to Luffy. "Wait, wait hold on!" the teen called. Lulu shot two bullets towards Luffy, they only sank in before flying back out.

Lulu smirked, "Devil fruit powers, huh?" Then he kicked Luffy across the face making him fall backwards.

Franky unclipped his hand from his arm sending bullets flying towards the shipwrights, "For the last time! Straw Hat is mine!" he yelled.

Everyone jumped out of the way, Kaku leaped high into the air before aiming himself towards Franky. "Sorry, Franky but we don't have time for your shenanigans today!"

"Stay out of my way!" Franky yelled aiming his gun towards Kaku.

Tilestone grabbed up a huge log hitting Franky across the shipyard with it, "No you're the one in the way, Franky!" he yelled. Kaku grabbed hold of cyborg who was still flying through the air and sent him careening to the ground.

Luffy was being bombarded by punches from Lucci, he dodged them effortlessly then Lucci palmed him in the chest sending him flying backwards. Luffy shook his head sitting up, "Damn you're strong, but I still don't understand why are we fighting?"

Paulie walked over to him angrily, "Excuse me, but we're the ones who should be owed a expansion not you." Luffy stared to him confused. "Someone broke into Iceburg's house last night, shot him five times. Twice in the front and three times in the back before leaving, they were from your crew!" he yelled out in rage.

"What?" Nami asked in shock. "We would never do that!"

Luffy's face fell in astonishment and confusion at Paulie's words. Franky stood up, "What? Iceburg was shot? That's news to me."

Luffy shouted out, "What! Why would we shoot Icepops! That's just crazy!"

Paulie's eyes narrowed, "Why don't you just fess up!"

"I'm telling you. We did not do it!" Luffy spoke.

"Iceburg said it himself, there were two people who broke in and attacked him. One was a masked man and the other was a tall woman with black hair. He told us he recognized her and confirmed she's a member of your crew. Nico Robin."

Luffy's mouth dropped open, "You're lying!"

"I'm not going to ask why, maybe your crew came on a mission to Water 7 to kill him. Or maybe you really did want your ship repaired and attacked him on whim after we turned you down. I don't know how you pirates think and I do not care. Point is you tried to kill my boss and now I'm going to take you down." He growled out irately.

Franky spoke up, "So he got shot five times, but he's still alive?"

"Don't be so surprised. That guy's as tough as nails." Paulie spoke. "But if they tried it once then these scum might go after him again! So we're going to settle this now!"

Luffy quickly dodged a chisel Kaku sent flying towards his head, "Dead or alive, the World Government doesn't care either way. This is what it means to have a bounty on your head." Kaku spoke coolly. "Therefore you can't complain, no matter how terrible your fate is. You've broken the law and now the law has turned its back on you."

"You're correct. We choose to live this way." Luffy stated wiping a stream of blood from a cut his cheek Kaku's chisel had made. "We are all outlaws, but you are wrong!" he yelled out. "If you knew Robin then you wouldn't say that! So take it back!" His gritted teeth slowly faded as he sighed out, "Please, let me talk to Icepops. There must be a mistake, there was no way it was Robin!"

"Do you think we are fools!?" Lulu asked. "We wouldn't let you near Iceburg. A criminal has no right to make demands."

The crowd cheered Lulu's words on, Nami turned. "Hey, stop! Wait!"

One of the guys in the crowd grabbed her. "Hey you're part of their crew too, I saw you with him."

"Hey! Stop let me go!" Nami growled.

Luffy sat up, "Nami!"

Nami groaned out, "We didn't do anything wrong, this is a mistake!"

Luffy yelled out, "This doesn't make sense! Why would Robin attack him!?"

Nami agreed, "That's right! And we hadn't even heard of him till we met him yesterday!"

Davenport's eyes narrowed as she glared to Luffy "Pirates don't need a reason to attack people. They just do."

Paulie huffed out, "You brats can say that all you want, it's over you hear me. The fact is, you picked on the wrong guy, the moral of the story is: you make an enemy out of Iceburg, then you make an enemy out of the entire Galley La company. And that isn't even the half of it, you also made an enemy out of this entire city, you understand?"

Luffy tried to reason, "Listen, I don't want to fight any of you. We can still talk about all of this, okay?"

"I don't give a damn what you want!" Paulie barked out. "Word of this is going to spread like wildfire. There is no place to run and no place to hide. It's the end of the road, kid." He stated slamming his fist into his palm. "You pirates are going down!" The crowd cheered. Paulie sent a rope flying tying it about Luffy's wrist, Kaku sent three of his remaining chisels towards Luffy who jumped out of the way of them while Paulie pulled tightly on the rope about his wrist causing Luffy to fall. "What's the matter, Straw Hat?" Paulie asked. "Not even going to go out with a fight?" he asked tugging at the rope on Luffy's wrist.

Luffy called out, "I told you, we aren't enemies and I don't want to fight you!"

"Coward!" Davenport hissed out lunging towards Luffy, "Hi no hana (Fire Blossom)!" she leaped into the air sending a barrage of powerful kicks to Luffy's face sending him flying backwards. She landed on the ground glaring to the now fallen pirate.

Lulu pulled out two long saws, "Hum, since my pistols didn't work on you we'll have to try something a little different."

Luffy hissed sitting up, "Damn it. I guess their going to go all out, huh." Tilestone picked up a huge cannon and blasted it towards Luffy. Screaming out Luffy leaped up into the air dodging it.

Paulie pulled at his ropes which were now cut through by the cannon blast. He growled out, "Great."

Lucci leaped high into the air to the scaffolding Luffy was clinging to cutting the ropes that held it up causing it, Luffy and the lumber on it to fall to the ground. Just as Luffy landed on his feet dodging the falling lumber and started to run Lulu swiped his saws towards Luffy trying to cut him, Luffy avoided them but it caused him to fall against a building. Kaku had gathered up his chisels and sent them flying towards Luffy pinning him by his vest to the wall, then slowly stepping backwards. Tilestone held up his cannon again aiming to Luffy. The blast hit Luffy head on, the crowd cheered.

Franky called out from the crowd, "Wahoo! Now that's why Galley La is our pride and joy. But they haven't beaten Straw Hat nearly enough, I mean he's our enemy too. And I was here first." He stated getting up from where he was sitting. "And this is my stage and the only star here is Franky, so get out of my way Galley La!" he screamed to the shipwrights.

Kaku shook his head, "Oh hold your horses, we'll be done with him in a second. Then you can fight us to your hearts content."

Franky growled, "Listen you! I called dibs on Straw Hat first!" He muttered out, "Oh screw it, you don't even care what I say do you."

Davenport looked over to Franky hissing out, "Oh great, Franky's going nuts again." just as she spoke Franky connected his arms together with a gun in the middle aiming it towards the shipwrights.

Franky chuckled out, "Now don't except me to shoot a cannon ball or anything, I only shoot air. But these babies still travel faster than sound."

"Air, huh." Paulie spoke. Franky's forearms started to get thicker and thicker with the more air he sucked in. The shipwrights eyes grew wide as the dust and debris around them began to fly about. "What the hell!" Paulie yelled out.

Then Franky released a massive column of air in their direction causing what was left of the crane he blasted earlier with the same technique to be blown to bits including the ships behind it.

The blast sent everyone flying into the air. Paulie fell on his back, gasping out he placed his hand against his head. "Uh. He wasn't kidding, that thing hits like a hurricane to the face." The blast cause the remaining crane that was standing to start to totter back and forth creaking and moaning as it started to fall over. The crowd screamed and started running.

Franky laughed out happily, "Hell, let it fall I don't care. Let's bring the whole damn shipyard down!"

The crane fell over creating a huge explosion of dust and destroying what was left of Dock 1. As the dust settled Luffy ran over to Nami grabbing her up in his arms and sending his arm flying and grabbing hold of a building and flying off through the air and out of sight.

Davenport pulled herself up from the pile of ruble she was lying in coughing out, "Owe." she moaned rubbing her head.

Kaku helped her up, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." she stated brushing the bits of broken wood and dust from her pants and shirt.

Kaku placed his hand on the back his head, "Jeeze, even for Franky this is too much." he sat down on the ground crossing his legs.

Lulu nodded, "Yea, today just isn't our day." he stated brushing the dust and dirt from his arms.

"Franky or no Franky we can't just let Straw Hat escape." Paulie spoke up. "Aqua Laguna is going to hit tonight, there are only two sea train departures today." Davenport's eyes grew wide, she had forgotten about her mother and that her family was going to be leaving in a few hours. Paulie continued, "Since the Straw Hats don't have a ship the seatrain is their only way out. So this is our chance, have every member of Galley La spread out and look for the Straw Hats. We'll settle this before sunset."

Davenport clenched her hands into her hair, "Crap, I- I have to go. I completely forgot about my mother. When does the next seatrain leave?" she asked frantically.

"In about two and half hours, it should just be getting to Water 7 now." Kaku spoke.

She hissed out, "Great. Stupid pirates."

"Karrie! Karrie!" a young girl's voice called from atop the fallen crane.

Davenport's eyes grew wide, "Amy!" she screeched. "Get down from there!" The little girl nodded obeying her big sister's command, running down the crane's fallen body she tripped tumbling down the crumpled metal. Davenport leaped forwards seizing the her little sister into her arms and falling backwards from the sudden impact of her sister landing on her. "Amy! What are you doing here!? You could have been hurt!"

The little girl who's long dark blue pony tail was now over her face spoke, "Mama sent me to get you." pulling her hair back she grinned a gap toothed smile. "Who destroyed the yard?" she asked tilting her head.

"A pirate." her sister spoke sitting up and helping her little sister to her feet.

Amy grabbed hold of her sister's leg scared, "A-a pirate! Is he still here?"

Davenport placed her hand on her head, "No, honey. He isn't here anymore."

Looking up to her sister she asked, "Was it the bad pirate who hurt daddy?"

Sighing out the elder shook her head, "No. This was a different one."

"Oh. Did you kick his butt?" she asked throwing a few child like punch and spinning around. Her eyes were gleaming as she looked over to the five foremen before her.

They all smiled beside themselves at the innocents of this little girl. Paulie nodded, "Yea, we sure did."

Bouncing up and down she squealed, "Yay! Galley La rules!" she giggled.

Davenport looked to Amy, "Hey, kiddo. Come on, we'd better get going, seatrain leaves soon and if aren't on it we'll be stuck here and drown." she smiled teasingly.

The little girl squeaked out, "Oh no!"

Davenport picked her up into her arms, "Alright, then let's go. Say goodbye to the foremen."

Amy waved happily with both hands over her sister's shoulders, "Bye! Don't drown!" They all smiled and waved to the two of them as Davenport climbed up and over the fallen crane headed for their house. She sighed out setting her sister to the ground once they were safely over the huge wreck. Amy looked up to her, "Karrie. What's wrong?"

Showing a sincere smile Davenport looked down to her, "It's nothing. Come on, let's hurry and get home." The young girl nodded bounding forward ahead of her sister. Davenport placed her hand over her forehead, brushing her bangs back thinking to herself. _"All of this. It's reminding me of that day."_


	3. Davenport's Past: Pirates

**The Lady and The Assassin **

**Chapter 3 - - Davenport's past: Pirates **

** 5 years ago **

Karrie was on her way home from school on a typical Friday afternoon, she would stop by her house pick up a bag of food from her mother then walk to the new company on Water 7, Galley La. Her father, Andrew Davenport worked there as a shipwright at Dock 1. After getting the food from her mother the young sixteen year old made her way to her father's work.

Seeing a friend of the family who was about to ride up the massive water elevator in a Yagara Bull to the upper part of Water 7 where Dock 1 was she called out. "Hey, Jane! Can I hitch a ride with you?"

The woman nodded, "Of course." she neared the bull to the side of the walk way letting the teen aboard. "So, how's your day been?"

"Good." Karrie grinned. "I just finished school for the summer and now I'm going to go see my dad up at Dock 1."

"Oh?" she smiled. "He works at Dock 1? That's very cool."

"It is." The purple haired girl smiled. "I hoping he'll still have time to show me martial arts though." she giggled. The Yagara sailed into the huge stone elevator, the gate closed and the water began to rise lifting them towards the gate at the top.

"Martial arts, huh. Sounds fun." the woman giggled.

"I like it." Karrie smiled. Once atop the upper part of Water 7 Jane neared the bull to the walk way in front of the dock.

"Well, here we are. Say hello to you dad for me." she stated with a wave before turning the bull.

"I will, thanks again!" Walking towards the gate Karrie looked over the fence. Her dad hadn't been working here for very long, but Karrie always came by on a Friday with his lunch and was allow in the shipyard just long enough to say hello to him and give him his lunch then the two of them would leave to eat.

She stepped over the fence walking over to the office where she would wait for him and stay out of the way of everyone. She glanced about, there were three new shipwrights working. A young blonde haired boy about her age with a pair of goggles on his head, a tall slender black haired man with a pigeon, and another boy about eighteen who was wearing a white cap over his copper blonde hair.

Her dad walked past smiling to her, "Karrie, darling. I'll be right with you, I just have to get these papers signed off."

She nodded, "Alright, daddy." she smiled sitting down on a box.

The blonde boy with the goggles on his head crossed his arms looking towards her, "There shouldn't be girls on the shipyard."

She narrowed her eyes huffing out and looking away. Lulu one of the foremen of the shipyard looked to the kid, "That's Andrew Davenport's daughter, Paulie."

Paulie hissed out, "I don't care, she's still a girl."

Lulu shook his head rolling his eyes. "Huh, boys. You'll like girls one day, Paulie." then he went back about his work.

Paulie mocked Lulu's words before crossing his arms again. The boy with the hat looked to Paulie, "Who's that?" he asked looking to Karrie.

Paulie shrugged, "Lulu says it's Davenport's daughter. I don't think she should be in here."

The older teen shrugged, "Well, she isn't in the way."

Paulie hissed, "Yet." then he went back to his work.

On the other side of the Dock just in view of Karrie her father was talking with a huge man, he was strange looking unlike the regular people of Water 7, Karrie assumed he was a pirate. She bit at her bottom lip, she had never seen a real pirate before, only wanted posters.

Her dad handed the man a piece of paper, reading over it the man laughed out. "You're joking right? I'm not paying this! This is bullshit! Those repairs you half ass shipwrights did to my ship aren't worth half this, I'm not paying a single beri of this."

Her father crossed his arms, "I'm sorry, sir. I don't make the prices, you'll have to take that up with Mr. Iceburg. We gave you an assessment, and this price isn't too far off of what we said."

The pirate hissed out, "Yea, well that was before you did your sorry work to my boat!" He smirked, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have places to be." then he started for his ship.

Andrew took hold of the man's arm, "You aren't leaving this dock with that ship till you pay the money you owe, sir."

Growling out the man pulled his arm from Andrew's grasp, "I told you, asshole. I'm not paying one penny!"

Karrie watched as her father and this pirate argued back and forth, her father pointed to the man before turning on his heel saying he was getting the foremen. Then suddenly her father stopped short, Karrie's eyes grew wide as she stood up dropping the bag of food from her lap. "Daddy!" she screamed. The pirate had shoved a sword through her father's right side, gasping out he fell to his knees blood streamed down from his mouth then he fell down to the ground.

The pirate laughed out then took off running jumping into his ship and sailing out of the dock. Karrie's scream had gathered the attention of everyone, they rushed over to Andrew. Karrie waded through the people crying out, "Daddy! Daddy!" she stopped tears pouring down her cheeks in front of her father, he was laying face to the ground in a pool of his blood.

Moaning out he looked up seeing his crying daughter, "S-s-someone, get my daughter out of here." he choked out spitting up blood.

Lulu spoke, "Don't talk it will only weaken you, someone get the girl out of here! And get those pirates before they leave Water 7! Get a doctor! Hurry!"

Karrie stood in shock looking to her father, she felt someone grab her up into their arms and run out of the dock. She cried out as the fallen body of her father got smaller and smaller, "No! No! Wait, please! Daddy!" she cried out in anguish.

The stranger carried her out of Dock 1 and down the street way away from shipyard, sliding to a stop he panted out leaning against a building. She clenched his shoulder weeping into his neck. He hushed her, "It's alright. It's alright."

"No, no it's not." she cried.

He placed her down on the stone walk way, kneeling down in front of her he looked her in the eye. "Please, don't cry." he voice was confused. He didn't know what to do.

Choking back her tears she looked up to him, "You're not very good at this." she breathed in a shaky breath.

He lowered his head, "I'm sorry."

Shaking her head she placed her head in her hands. The streaming tears had slowed to a few running across her cheeks. "Why would that stupid pirate do that to him? He didn't do anything..."

The boy shook his head, "I- I don't know."

One of the foremen was walking down the pathway, calling for the boy. "Kaku!" his voice sounded odd. Karrie glanced over her shoulder, it was the tall black haired shipwright with the pigeon. Seeing Kaku he walked over to the both of them. "Broohoo!" The pigeon called out before speaking, "Andrew Davenport requests we take Karrie to her mother. Broohoo."

Karrie sniffed back her tears, "Is that pigeon talking?" she asked looking up the large man before her.

"Broohoo. I do not believe we have be introduced. I'm Hattori, this is Rob Lucci. Broohoo. I'm sorry about your father, but I believe he is going to be alright. Broohoo!" Lucci took her arm gently raising her to her feet. "Come, I will take you to your mother. Broohoo."

She nodded speaking softly, "Alright."

Lucci looked to Kaku, "Kaku, go back to Dock 1."

Kaku nodded, "Okay. Goodbye, Karrie."

Nodding she followed Lucci, she held to her arms across her waist. She felt sick to her stomach. Lucci looked back to her, "Are you okay? Broohoo."

Karrie shook her head, "No. I don't feel so good."

Stopping Lucci looked to her, Hattori's eyes softened. "Broohoo. It's going to be alright." Starting up again the two of them rounded a corner walking up to a nice housing district. Walking a few hundred feet down the street the came to Karrie's house, Lucci knocked at the door. A woman opened the door, Karrie dove into her mother's arms crying out.

Her mother hushed her, "It's okay. He's going to be alright, darling." Taking her chin into her hand, she looked to her. "I just talked with the foremen, he took your father to the hospital. I have to go down there, stay here and watch Amy." She kissed her head. "It's alright."

Karrie nodded, "Okay." she walked into the house.

Her mother sighed out looking to Lucci, "Thank you for bringing her here."

"No problem, Broohoo." Hattori bowed.

** Several weeks later **

After several days in intensive care, the doctors told Karen, Andrew's wife, that he was going to be fine. But he would be wheelchair bound for the rest of his life, but at least he still had his life.

Karen sat beside of her husbands bedside, holding his hand tightly. "Andrew. What are we going to do? I can't watch Amy and work, I will be slaking in one."

The black haired man shook his head, "Don't worry, my love. We will get by just fine." he smiled.

There was a knock at the door to the bedroom, Karrie slowly walked in. "Mama, Daddy. I've been thinking about something." They both turned, listening to their daughter. "I'm going to quite school." her parents went to speak. She held her hand up, "Let me finish, until Amy is old enough where mom can work and raise her. I'm going to work for Galley la."

Andrew spoke up, "But, Karrie, that's a man's work. You can't do that."

She shook her head, "I can, I'll be fine." She smiled. "You saw those boys Iceburg hired, their scrawny, I can do just as much work as they can."

Karen shook her head, "But you're only a little girl, how do you know Iceburg will even let you?"

"I already talked with him, he said if it's okay with you two I can. I will be working at Dock 1, doing odd jobs like cleaning up and assessments of dock equipment." She looked to her parents with a hopeful look.

Karen looked to her husband. Andrew sighed out, "Alright, you can work for Galley la. But if you can't do it, or if one of those boys is mean to you in anyway you tell me got it?"

Karrie hugged her father about his neck kissing his cheek, "I love you, daddy. I'm going to make you proud."

He kissed her cheek, "I'm already proud of you, Karrie."


	4. Davenport's past: Girl on the Shipyard

**The Lady and The Assassin **

**Chapter 4 - - Davenport's past: Girl on the Shipyard**

Karrie slowly woke up to her mother's voice in her doorway, it was six thirty in the morning. She groaned out, her mother slowly walked over to her. "Good morning, honey. You'd better get up and get ready for work."

Karrie yawned and sat up, "I'm up. I'm up." slowly pulling her legs out from the covers she stood up yawing again. She walked to her closet grabbing a tee-shirt, jeans, and black work boots. Pulling them on she made her way downstairs, eating quickly she started out the door. Half way down the street, her mother called to her. "Karrie! Karrie, wait!"

Karen trotted over to her daughter, "What about Slate? If he sees your gone he's going to flip."

Karrie sighed out, "Right." Slate, her macaw, had been a birthday present from her father about a year ago. She had raised him since he was just a barely feathered chick. "I could bring him with me." the teen tapped her chin. "Lucci has his pigeon." Nodding she walked into the house waking up the blue and yellow macaw. "Hey, pretty bird. Wake up."

The bird yawned pulling his head from under his wing and ruffling his feathers. "Hello." he spoke. Taking the young bird onto her hand she placed him on her shoulder.

Her mother handed her an apple, "Here, this is for him when he wakes up. Have a great day at work." she kissed her nose.

Karrie ran out the door towards Dock 1, after hitching a ride up the water elevator she walked over to the huge gate looking up to it and sighing out. "Well. No, turning back now, huh, Slate."

"Slate!" the bird chorused out. She had been teaching him to talk since he was a baby and he knew several words like his name, hello, and goodbye. But wasn't quiet understanding how to put them together in sentences.

The sun was up and shinning across the huge gate, Lulu walked up. "Hello. Iceburg told me you would be coming in today. How's your father?"

"He's good. Much better actually. Thank you for asking." Looking out over the empty dock she smiled. "It's much bigger with no one in it."

He nodded, "That it is. The boys will be here soon, oh by the way. What should I call you?"

Karrie went to say her name before thinking for a moment, "You can call me Davenport."

** One year later **

Davenport had been working steadily everyday for the past year getting better and better at her craftsmanship skills, she could carve out the face of a figuring and intricate details on the hulls of ships with ease. She had slowly warmed up to the men of the shipyard, including Paulie who figured having a girl who knew how to work around the shipyard wasn't all too bad.

Davenport slowly worked away at one end of a skeleton figuring while Kaku work on the other, while Slate sat preening his wings, on a board of wood that was leaning against the box Davenport had her tools on. She and Kaku had the same job at the shipyard, but here recently Lulu had been sending the latter out of the shipyard on house calls and assessments. Over the past year Lucci had made foremen along with a new guy by the name of Tilestone, she had even heard Iceburg mention that Paulie and Kaku were well on their way to becoming foremen too.

She glanced over to the man in front of her working, he wasn't much of a boy anymore. He was much taller now and his face had lost it's boyish charm and was more defined. "Kaku, do you really think you'll make foremen?" she asked smiling.

Looking to her with a big grin he chuckled, "Darn right I will."

Lulu walked by carrying a clipboard in his hand, he paused for a moment in front of the two teens. "Davenport." he stated. "I need you to take a meeting with Mr. Bimine, he wants a figuring for his new ship and wants someone to sketch it out for him."

She nodded, "Alright, Lulu. When will he be by?"

"He's leaving Pucci now, and should be here with in a few hours if he's taking the seatrain." with that he turned walking back out into the shipyard.

Kaku glanced over to Davenport, "I've been meaning to ask you. Why do you get everyone to call you Davenport?"

The purple haired teen laughed, "It's a lot less girly than Karrie, and it makes me sound older." She fidgeted with the chisel in her hand, "And I have another reason that's personal."

"Oh." he replied before aimlessly working again.

Tapping the tool against her boot she smiled, "You want to know, don't you." He shrugged, pretending like he wasn't interested. She laughed, "You have a horrible poker face, Kaku." He grinned broadly. Sighing out she spoke, "Okay, I'll tell you. The big reason why is: if those pirates that hurt my dad ever come back, I want them to know who I am. Because I'm going to make them pay for what they did to him." she stated slamming her fist into her palm giving a determined face.

Kaku titled his head, "But you're just a little girl?" His eyes suddenly grew wide, as he held his hands up. "I-I didn't mean it like that!" he stated with a sweat bead on his temple.

Davenport gave a gawk face look, "Ah, you're so mean!" she stated teasingly. He tried to again say what he meant but it still came out the same way. Davenport sat with her arms crossed and smirk on her lips, "Huh. You're not helping yourself you know that?"

He held his hand to the back of his head meekly, "I'm - I'm just going to stop talking."

She nodded, "Yea." she pointed her finger to him. "You might think I'm a weak little girl, well don't like my cute face fool you. My daddy taught me how to kick butt."

A teasing smirk played at the corner of his mouth, "Oh?"

Davenport stood up walking over to him grabbing his hat and pulling it over his eyes smirking. Looking over to her bird she called to him, "Slate, here." she stated tapping her shoulder. The bird flew to his master's shoulder as she started walking off.

Kaku pulled his hat up looking to her, "Where are you going?"

"Far away." she teased.

"Why?" he tilted his head.

"To escape."

"From?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You."

"Me?" he asked astonished placing his hand on his chest.

"Yes, you." she crossed her arms playfully.

He stood up walking over to her, "Why?"

"Actually, I have to leave. I've got to go get Amy from kindergarten." Davenport smiled. "I shall see you later." Then turned on her heel trotting out of the shipyard. Thinking out loud to herself she smiled, " You tease me all the time. Call me little and won't call me Davenport." She paused. "And I'm beginning to like it."


	5. After the Storm: They call themself Cp9

**The Lady and The Assassin **

**Chapter 5 - - After the Storm: They call themselves Cp9**

Amy quickly ran down the street their house was on, yelling out. "Mama! Mama! Mama!" she darted into the house. "You'll never guess what happened!" she stated tugging at her mom's pants.

Karen looked down to her youngest daughter, "What?" she smiled.

"There were pirates at the shipyard! They blew it to pieces!" she blurted out throw her arms out making a fake explosion sound.

Karen's eyes grew wide, "Oh my." Looking up Davenport was just walking in, exchanging her glance to Amy again she pointed to their bedroom. "Why don't you go and help your daddy, he's packing up my jewelry."

The little girl squealed. "Jewelry!" then ran into the bedroom.

Hearing his master come in Slate flew over to Davenport's shoulder, "Home! Home!" he chorused. "Slate missed you!"

Smiling she petted his head, "Hey, buddy."

Karen walked over to her daughter, "Amy told me there were pirates at the shipyard. And it was blown to bits?"

Davenport clicked her tongue, "Yea. Some punk pirate kid and his crew, but Franky was mostly to blame for the blowing up parts."

"But you're alright, and the shipwrights too?" Davenport nodded. "How about Iceburg?" her mother asked worriedly.

"He's much better now, he conscience."

Her mother placed her hand on her heart, "Oh thank God. That's very good news." Shaking her head she spoke, "Who would do such a thing to him?" Davenport shook her head, she didn't want to trouble her mother with the thought that the assassins might still be on the island.

After gathering up their belongings and placing them into two Yagara Bulls' saddle boats the family began to make their way to Blue Station. Amy was ridding with her sister, "How big do you think Aqua Laguna will be this year?!" she asked.

"Don't know." the elder smiled looking back to her sister. "Last year it almost came up to the shopping district."

"Wow!" Amy breathed out. "Really?! That's so far!"

"It is."

"Where are we going this year? Huh." The girl asked leaning over her sister's shoulders.

"I think we're going to Pucci this year." Turning around she seated her sister down again, "Sit down, don't fall."

"Are the shipwrights and the foremen going to leave Water 7?" she asked kicking her feet back and forth as she sat down on the chair.

"I hope so." Davenport noted. They neared Blue Station just in time, the train was boarding. Ushering her younger daughter along Karen grabbed up two of the suit case heading for the train. Davenport helped her father out of the Yagara Bull giving him a bag, then climbed into the saddle boat leading the two bulls to the tying station before gathering up the remaining bags and heading for the train. Just as she stepped her foot onto the stairs of the train she stopped short, her brow furrowed in a quizzical manor.

"Come on, Karrie!" Amy called. "I saved you a window seat!"

Shaking it off Davenport boarded the train, "That was weird." she breathed out sitting down beside of her sister and placing the bags down in front of them. The train whistle blew loudly through the air as the seatrain shoved off from the station heading towards Pucci island. Davenport looked out the window watching Water 7 disappear into the distance. Her thoughts trailed, _"I can't help but think something more than Aqua Laguna is going to happen here tonight." _

** After Aqua Laguna **

The seatrain chugged along over the waves, Water 7 was becoming clearer and clearer in the distance. Amy watched out of the window, "Look! Look! It's still there!"

Davenport smiled, "Of course it's still there, silly girl." She stroked Slate's dark blue feathers on his back looking out of the window, happy to be so close to home.

The train entered Blue Station and stopped giving out a sigh then the doors opened letting the passengers out. Davenport walked out with Amy holding tightly to her hand so she would get lost, "Whoa." the elder replied. The station has several large chunks of stone missing from its walls and the train schedule pillar was completely gone.

Amy marveled, "Wow! Aqua Laguna tore the station apart!"

Karen nodded and she and her husband came up, "It sure did. I wonder what the rest of the city looks like." As they walked out of the station they noticed that several of the buildings around were busted to pieces. Shaking her head Karen spoke, "I certainly hope the house is alright, it's enough trouble cleaning up the water. I don't want to have to rebuild too." she sighed.

Davenport looked to her mom, "Hey, I'm going to go on a head and see if the company needs any help with repairs." Her parents nodded. She handed them the bags and took off jogging. Walking up to a town's men she asked, "Hey, excuse me. Would you happened to know where Paulie is?" she asked.

The man nodded happily, "I sure do! He's out by the back streets. He and the rest of the company are helping out down there." he grinned.

She nodded, "Okay, thank you." then she started for the back part of Water 7. The further she got into the city the worse the damage was. "Oh, no wonder they're helping out. I don't think the town's folk could fix this by themselves." Hearing a commotion of screams of joy, Davenport stopped looking in the direction it was coming from. There was a rather large group of girls circled around Paulie chorusing about how strong he was. She walked over, "Hey, Paulie!" she called.

He looked up from his work, "Huh. Davenport." The group of girls gave an irate stare to Davenport as she walked up. "I didn't expect you back here till tomorrow." he spoke whipping his brow.

"Train came in early. I came out to help." Looking around she spoke, "Hey, where's Kaku?"

Paulie sighed out, "I need to tell you something." He took her arm. "Come with me."

The group of girl who were fuming now yelled at Davenport, "Hey! You can't have him all to yourself! Get back here!"

Davenport turned around yelling in rage, "He's my boss! So shut up! And get out of here you shouldn't even been over here when we're working!" They all stared at her blinking several times. "Go on!" she barked. They all huffed out walking away, muttering under their breath.

Paulie raised an eyebrow, "Well, I wish I could get them to leave like that." he stated blowing out a cloud of smoke. "Anyway I need to talk to you."

"Huh." she turned back to him. "About what?"

"It's about Kaku. Lucci and Kalifa too." He sighed out. "I'm going to tell it to you straight, so don't expect me to sugar coat anything. I fired them." his brow furrowed. "They were lying basterds. They were the ones who tried to kill Iceburg, not the Straw Hats. Whom by the way are innocent of everything we accused them for. Those three work for an intelligence agency. They call themselves Cp9. We chased them down and kick their sorry asses for everything that they did. And quiet frankly I don't give a damn where they are. In fact, I hope they all died in the Buster Call."

"B-Buster call?!" her eyes grew wide. "Cp9? I don't understand." she shook her head in disbelief. "W-why would they try and kill Iceburg? They- they loved him."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry. But it had to be told as it was. There wasn't any 'love' in any of them, they could have cared less what happened. They had no remorse for anything, they are merciless killing machines the government built for the soul purpose of doing their dirty work." His stern eyes softened, "I know you and Kaku were close, but that was all part of his act. I'm sorry, Karrie." he spoke calmly.

She clasped her hand over her mouth, her shoulders started to tremble. "No. No." She shut her eyes. "No. There must be some mistake!"

Slate rubbed his beak against her cheek trying to sooth her, "No cry." he spoke nuzzling up to her.

"Look, I wish that it was all just a nightmare too, but it wasn't." He spoke. "You don't have to stay and help, you can go and come back once your better. Okay?"

Davenport nodded, "Okay. Thank you." she turned on her heel and started walking. She didn't care where to, she just wanted to get all of this out of her head. She just wanted things back the way they were before.

Davenport had went home and was laying on the roof of her parent's house. Staring up to the sky watching the seagulls fly back and forth as the sky slowly faded from blue, to pink, and now it was almost dark and stars were starting to come out. Her thoughts rang back to what Paulie had said. _Those three work for an intelligence agency. They call themselves Cp9_. She placed her hands over her face, "What a stupid idea." she muttered.

Amy walked over to her, "Hey. Karrie." she knelt down beside of her sister. "What's the matter?"

Looking over to her she smiled weakly, "Nothing." Hearing a loud explosion she sat up looking out over the town, fireworks were coming from the Galley La Company HQ. "Huh. What's going on over there?"

"Iceburg is holding a party for the Straw Hats and the town's folks." Amy replied.

"A party." Davenport spoke. The younger nodded. Sliding her knees under her she thought to herself, _"It's a stupid idea, but at least I've got to try."_


	6. Stowaway

**The Lady and The Assassin **

**Chapter 6 - - Stowaway **

After the party, Franky had decided he was going to build the Straw Hats a magnificent ship of dreams. Several days later after the ship was finished, and after much 'convincing' Franky had joined the crew, followed by Usopp who too rejoined.

Vice Admiral Garp, Luffy's grandpa was bombarding the ship Franky had just built them with thousands of cannon balls, and just as Garp was about to smash them with a massive cannon ball Franky used the newly named ship Thousand Sunny's secret weapon run on cola sending the ship flying through the air and out of reach of the Marines.

But little to the Straw Hats' knowledge, they had a stowaway on their ship.

Davenport fell forward on her face as the entire ship lurched forward. "What the!?" Rubbing her head she stood up again. "Did we just - fly!?" she wondered out loud. "Gosh! Franky your a much better shipwright then I thought." she marveled.

She was sitting in the crow's nest high above the deck, which she had stowed away in moments before the Straw Hats left while Franky was emotionally saying goodbye to his brothers.

"Fly! Fly!" Slate called out flapping his wings atop her shoulder.

"Shush!" she spoke. "I don't want them to come up here!" Huffing out she stepped out and taking the mast into her hands sliding down it to the deck.

Just as she landed and pressed herself against the mast Luffy walked past. "Oh, hi, Robin. I like the hoodie!" Davenport was wearing a black WaterSeven hoodie. Luffy tilted his head, "But weren't you just wearing a tee-shirt, and where did you get the bird?" he asked pointing to Slate. Davenport was speechless, this kid still thought she was Nico Robin. "Huh. Oh, well." Luffy shrugged walking off.

"Luffy." Davenport called to him as he walked away.

Hearing the strange voice the rest of Luffy's crew turned towards her. Nami pointed to her, "Hey! You're that girl shipwright from Galley La! What are you doing on the Sunny?! Oh no! Did you get stuck here?"

Luffy tilted his head, "That's not Robin?"

Robin crossed her arms over her waist, giggling. "You really think she looks like me?" Luffy stuck his finger in his nose nodding. She smiled sincerely, "I'm flattered. She's much younger than I am."

Davenport shook her head, "My name is Karrie Davenport, yes I'm the shipwright from Dock 1. And no, I'm not stuck here. I'm on your ship for a reason."

Franky lifted up his sunglasses, "You're not thinking about becoming a pirate too are ya?"

She shook her head, "Quiet the contrary, actually I just wanted you to drop me off at St. Poplar. It's on the way to Fishman island. I hope that wouldn't be an inconvenience for you."

Franky threw his arm out, "We have seatrains for that you know!"

Luffy shrugged his shoulders, "Yea, I'll drop you off at St. Popular. No biggy. You could have just asked and not stowed away."

Luffy's crew turned to him, "What!?"

Nami shook her head, "Just like that!" she sighed out. "Wow. You're so weird, Luffy."

Luffy sat down clapping his feet together, "Why? She asked. She's already here. We can take her back and she could take the seatrain." he stated pointing back towards the island.

"NO!" his crew yelled. "And face Garp again!" Nami barked out. "No way! We'll take her to St. Poplar." She crossed her arms, "I don't know why, but I guess it will be fine. Since it's on the way and all." she waved her hand.

Chopper looked up to her, "Why didn't you take the seatrain? Would it have been faster than taking the Sunny?"

Davenport shook her head, "Not necessarily. I would have had to wait for the train to get to Blue Station. Wait for the scheduled train to St. Poplar. Get on the train, wait for everyone to board. Then ride the train and finally get to St. Poplar."

Chopper gave an astonished look, "Wow! That could take a really, really long time!"

Franky shook his head, "She's playing you! It doesn't take that long! It would take the same amount of time if you including all that crap you were talking about to sail or ride Puffing Tom to St. Poplar. Jeeze."

Luffy looked over to his shipwright, "Which is?"

"A little over an hour and a half by boat." Franky stated sitting back against the mast. "It's actually pretty cool, St. Poplar is one hour train ride from when the train leaves the station and arrives at the other. St. Poplar where I got the Adam wood to build the Sunny." he grinned.

Chopper waved his hands about, "That's cool!"

Nami nodded, "That's actually pretty interesting. Tom's seatrain really is remarkable."

Franky nodded, "Damn right it is."

Luffy grabbed up a huge keg of beer, "Hey! To pass the time lets have a party!"

Usopp and Chopper linked arms and started dancing, "P-ha-ha-arty! Yea!" Luffy jumped up with them and began dancing too.

Nami shook her head smiling, "Oh you guys. Just don't drink all the beer and eat all the food okay!"

Luffy chuckled, "We won't! Hey! Sanji, cook up something tasty!"

Sanji nodded, "Okay! I'm dying to use that new kitchen!" then he darted off into the galley.

After Sanji prepared a magnificent meal and everyone one was full, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were all passed out on the deck sleeping. Sanji brought out a platter of fruits and special drinks, "Here you are my beautiful ladies!" He brought the planter down towards the girls, "Made each drink special for each one of you!"

"Hey, Sanji. When you're finished over there with them, you think you could grab another keg of beer. I'm out over here." Zoro called out.

Sanji barked out, "Stupid swordsmen! Nami said don't drink all of the beer!" Zoro barked out something back which caused Sanji to rush over and begin yelling at him.

Davenport watched shaking her head, "Wow. They remind me of -" she paused. Their bickering had reminded her of Lucci and Paulie when they would argue of the slightest things at Dock 1.

Nami looked over to her, "Huh. What's that matter?"  
>"Oh nothing." she smiled. "Hey, how much longer till St. Poplar?" She asked trying to change the subject.<p>

"Oh. Um, hey, Franky! How much longer?" Nami called.

"Less than half an hour, we should be able to see St. Poplar any minute now." He called from the helm.

Davenport stood up, "Well, I'd better grab my stuff then." Climbing back up the crow's nest she grabbed a green and black backpack before sliding back down the mast.

Slate flew over to her shoulder, "St. Poplar!" he whistled out. "St. Poplar!"

Chopper sat up smiling, "You know, you should really hear him, what he's actually saying I mean." he laughed.

Davenport tilted her head, "Oh? What does he actually say?" she giggled.

"Well, just now when he yelled out St. Poplar. He was actually saying, 'I see the island, dead ahead, Lady Master. St. Poplar' That last one was correct." The reindeer smiled.

"Lady Master, huh?" she looked to the bird. "Quiet the name, where'd you get it from?"

The bird whistled out, "Pretty bird! Pretty bird! Slate love you!"

She looked to Chopper who began to translate, "He says, 'you taught me, Lady Master. Pretty bird. I love you'." Chopper smiled, "He's rather fond of you."

She smiled, "I raised him from a baby. And here all this time I always thought I was his mama." she laughed.

Chopper smiled, "That's really cool! Did you even teach him to fly?" he asked waving his arms.

She nodded, "I guess you could say that. I would sit him on my hand and wave my arm up and down till his wings were strong enough to raise himself up."

"Wow!" Chopper chorused.

She giggled. Franky called out, "St. Poplar! Dead ahead."

It only took a few more minutes before the Thousand Sunny docked next to the island. Davenport jumped off, "Thank you!" she waved. "I hope you sail all the way to ends of the earth, Monkey D. Luffy! Be safe! Hey, Franky! You take good care of them you hear!" she stated with a big thumbs up.

Luffy waved with both hands, "Bye! Have fun! Tell Icepops thank you for the cool name for the Sunny the next time you see him! Bye!"

Davenport sighed out as she watched the Thousand Sunny sail off into the distance, "Huh. Yea. The next time I see him."


	7. St Poplar: No Turning Back Now

**The Lady and The Assassin **

**Chapter 7 - - St. Poplar: No Turning Back Now.**

Placing her bag to the ground, opening it she pulled out a large black hat and a fake mustache. Pull her hair up completely she covered it with the hat and placed the mustache on. "Well, what do you think, Slate?"

The bird squawked out, "Different!" then whistled.

"Thanks. I think. Hopefully, they won't recognize me right away." she sighed out. "Maybe I could lie and say I don't know anything about Enies Lobby." she grinned. The bird gave her a blank stare. "Yea, you're right. Who am I fooling? Everyone knows about that by know." she pulled the backpack over her shoulder. Sighing out she looked to the town before her, "Well, Slate. No, turning back now."

"No, turning back!" The bird flapped his wings.

Walking into town she began asking shop owners if they had seen a man with black hair and a pigeon, or a tall man with coppery blonde hair. Each one replied the same, "No, I'm sorry. I haven't."

Clicking her tongue she walked on, "Damn. I'm sure that they would have come here! It's the only place between Enies Lobby and Water 7 with a hospital." She walked over to a cafe sitting down.

A waiter came over to her, "Could I get you anything-" he paused looking at her face for a moment. "Um- sir?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, thank you though. I think I'll just sit here for a while." she tried to make her voice as boyish as possible. But it only came out like she had sore throat.

He nodded, "Okay- um. Let me know if you need anything." he stated walking over to some more customers.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Huh. I've been looking for hours. No sign of them. Maybe they didn't even leave Enies Lobby."

Slate looked over to her from the back of the chair he was sitting on beside of her, "Cheer up! Cheer up!"

She smiled, "Thanks. Maybe they are here, maybe I'm not asking the right question." Shaking her head she stood up, "Wait a minute. I should have gone to the hospital and asked." Picking Slate up and throwing her backpack over her shoulder she started off for the hospital.

As she walked past the table on the far side of the cafe, her eye caught glimpse of the waiter's customers he had rushed off to. One of which was a rather large green haired man with a zipper for a mouth. She thought it odd and that St. Poplar had interesting residents. One of the men at the table watched her walk past, placing his cup down. _"Odd."_ he thought. _"I feel like I know that kid."_ Just as she turned looking over to a map of the town in the square, upon her right shoulders was a brightly colored blue and gold macaw, and the hoodie she wore 'WaterSeven' written across the front. His eyes grew wide, _"Karrie! It can't be!" _

Blueno looked over to him, "Hey, Kaku. What is it?"

He stood up, "I think I just saw someone I know. I'll be right back." Jabura, Fukuro and Blueno all nodded. Kaku started off down the road in the direction Davenport had went. He saw her asking a town's men where the hospital was. He walked up quickly and quietly, as he neared he noticed on the back of her neck some of her deep purple hair had fallen from her hat. He smirked, _"It is you."_

The man she was asking saw Kaku coming up behind her, getting nervous he spoke. "No. I'm sorry I don't!" then he walked away quickly.

She raised her eyebrow, "O-kay!"

Slate turned on her shoulder, beaming out he spoke flapping his wings. "Kaku!"

Davenport's eyes grew wide as she turned around quickly, "K-Kaku." she looked up to him. He looked so much different now, instead of sporting his orange and blue sweat shirt he now wore a short sleeved button up, and he seemed taller.

He looked to her, "Karrie. What are you doing here?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I came here to talk to you." she spoke.

"What about? Didn't Paulie tell you?" his voice was annoyed.

"Y-yes, he told me. I need to talk to you." she answered again.

He sighed out, "Fine. Come on." he stated walking back to the cafe. Blueno, Jabura, and Fukuro were already gone. He clicked his tongue sitting back down at the table they had been sitting at. Davenport sat down across from him while Slate flew over to the back of a chair beside of her. "So, what is it?" he asked placing his elbows on the table and folding his hands together. "But, first off why are you dressed like a boy?"

Feeling childish for wearing the silly get up she was in she swirled her finger around on the table, "I thought you wouldn't recognize me."

He sighed out taking the hat from her head letting her long hair fall out about her shoulders and back, "You don't look anything like a boy. If you were going to get a disguise it should have been a woman." he finished by taking the fake mustache and placing it in the hat. "Now, then. What do you want to talk about?"

Brushing the hair that had fallen in her face away she spoke, "I want to come with you and Cp9. Please, Kaku."

He gave an astonished look, "What on earth for?"

"I have to, please!" she asked pleadingly.

"Why do you want to come with us so badly? Lucci will have a duck is he sees you. Just go home, Karrie, this is no place for you."

"I can't go home, I ran away!" she spoke out. "And besides, I need the money. I'll do anything!"

"Galley La pays you well." He crossed his arms. "And why would you run away?!"

"I don't work at Galley La anymore, I quit. Kaku, please!"

He started rubbing his hands on his face, "Oh. Why do you always do this to me?" he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You know me! We worked together for five years!" she exclaimed.

He sighed out, "Fine." Looking over to her he finished, "I will convince Lucci to let you tag along. But you will owe me, Kerrie Davenport."

She jumped up hugging him around the neck, "Oh, thank you, Kaku!"

He was taken back by her sudden embrace. "Oh. Um."

Davenport sat back in her chair, smiling brightly. Kalifa came running up, "Kaku!" she stopped seeing Davenport. "Um. What is she doing here?" she asked pointing to Davenport.

"She wants to tag along with us." He spoke. "What is it, Kalifa?"

"Oh. And Lucci is awake. The doctor's say he's going to be just fine and will be able to leave the hospital tomorrow. They want to keep him over night just to make sure." She stated pushing her glasses up.

Kaku nodded, "That's good." he stood up looking to Davenport. "Come with me." he stated walking off. Davenport gather her things and followed after him.

Kalifa spoke up, "You aren't going to take her to see Lucci are you?"

"No." he spoke over his shoulder.

Kalifa adjusted her glasses, "And, Kaku." He turned looking to her. "Keep an eye on her."

He nodded and continued walking. Davenport pursed her lips, "She didn't have to go and say that in front of me." She growled out, "I'm not a spy! And it's not like I need a babysitter." she hissed.

Kaku chuckled, "I actually think she might like you better if you were a spy. And she's just trying to be cautious. We aren't exactly free birds you know."

"Huh?" she spoke looking up to him. "What do you mean? I thought you worked for the World Government, got everything you wanted."

He laughed out, "Who told you that?" He sighed, "No, we don't get everything we want. We're given privileges, not rights. And at the moment, I wouldn't exactly say the government and us are simpatico." he shoved his hands into his pant pockets.

"Huh?" she asked with a confused face.

He stopped walking turning to her, "What all did Paulie tell you?"

_Quiet frankly I don't give a damn where they are. In fact, I hope they all died in the Buster Call. _Paulie's words rang in her ears. "He said something about a Buster Call..." she spoke.

Kaku nodded, "Yea. Well, after that our boss told the World Government we were the cause of the failed mission." He crossed his arms in irritation. "It was bad enough we were all pretty banged up from the Straw Hats, but then the government started breathing down our throats. So, we came here. Lucci had the worst of the injuries, but we didn't have any way to pay for medical fees." Davenport looked to him with frightened eyes like as if she was a child hearing a horror story. He leaned his head to the side gently smiling, "Hey, don't look so frightened. We're all okay."

Looking up to him she spoke, "I'm glad that you're okay."

He smiled before starting to walk again, "Hey, do you have somewhere to stay tonight?"

She shook her head. "No. I was going to start looking after I found you guys."

Looking over his shoulder he asked, "By the way, how did you know we would even be here?"

"Well, St. Poplar is the only place between Enies Lobby and Water 7 with a hospital. So I figured you guys would be here."

"Huh." Walking over to an Inn he pointed, "Well, we've been staying here. Kalifa has a room all to herself, it has an extra bed in it so you can stay with her if she doesn't mind the company."

Davenport huffed out, "Humph, why should I stay with her. She doesn't even trust me." she crossed her arms heatedly over her waist.

Kaku laughed out, "My, my. Aren't we a little firecracker?"

Slate whistled out, "Firecracker!"

"Slate!" she whined out.

Smiling he started into the Inn, showing her to a room. "Jabura and I are sharing this one, but you can put your stuff in here for now. I'm going to go talk to Lucci, stay here."

She stood silent for a moment, "Um. Who's Jabura?"

"I'm Jabura." a rather large man with a long pony tail spoke with a broad grin. "Who's the kid?"

Davenport's eyes narrowed. "I'm not a kid. My name is Davenport."

Kaku looked to the wolf man, "Kalifa didn't tell you about her?"

"Nah. I ain't seen Kalifa since her and Kumadori went shopping." He turned to Davenport, then back to Kaku waiting for him to explain.

"Oh, um. I use to work with her at Galley La. Now she wants to follow along with us." Kaku explained.

Jabura snorted out, "Nice. Another girl."

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Davenport barked out heatedly.

Jabura laughed, "Well, she's a feisty one. I like her." then smirked. Walking into the room he grabbed up a bag and started out again.

Kaku tilted his head, "Where are you going?"

"Blueno thinks he can beat me and bowling." he started pressing his thumb against his chest. "I am going to show him other wise."

Kaku shook his head, "Alright, but don't break the bowling alley again."

Jabura grinned, "I'll try." then walked out.

"Break the bowling alley?" Davenport looked up to him.

He placed his hand on the back of his neck laughing lightly, "Uh, yea. We're all pretty strong. Jabura tends to throw his strength around a little more."

Her eyes widened in astonishment of his answer, "But you said for him not to break the bowling ally. Again! That's not 'pretty strong' that's - I don't even know." she spoke out flabbergasted.

He snickered, "I suppose. Sit here for a little bit. I'll be right back."

She nodded, "Okay." walking in she sat down in a chair placing her bag in front of her and placing Slate on her knee.

Kaku turned on his heel and started for the hospital that Lucci was staying in. Walking into his room, Lucci turned to him. There was a small nurse girl pleading with him to please get back in the bed. Lucci was sitting one leg crossed over the other fully dressed in a chair on the other side of the room with Hattori on his shoulder. "Please, Mr. Rob." she spoke. "You're not ready to be out of bed."

Kaku spoke up, "He's not going anywhere anytime soon, ma'am. You might as well just go about your work."

She sighed out, "Okay." then she turned walking out of the room.

Lucci sighed out, "Hnn. I thought she was going to stand there all day and 'persuade' me to get back in bed."

Kaku crossed his arms, "You really should listen to them when they tell you to do something."

Lucci snuffed out and began stroking the pigeon on his shoulder. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to tell you we have a tag along."

"Tag along." Lucci spoke unamused, "What are you talking about, Kaku?"

"Do you remember Karrie?"

"Yes. Why does she want to 'tag along'?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest. He was giving Kaku one chance to peak his interest before he flat out told him no.

"She said she wants to become part of Cp9-"

Lucci cut him off, "No, she doesn't."

"Huh?" Kaku spoke confused.

Lucci chuckled out, "Are you really that naive?" he spoke placing his elbow on the chair and leaning his mouth against his fingers.

Kaku crossed his arm irritably, "I try not to be." he spoke ill-temperedly.

He glanced over to him, "She wants to come along so that she can find the men who tried to kill her father."

Kaku's crossed arms fell loosely to his sides, "Oh. I'd forgotten about that."

Lucci spoke stroking his bird again. "Go, find out what her Doriki level is."


	8. Power Level of a Shipwright Girl

**The Lady and The Assassin **

**Chapter 8 - - Power Level of a Shipwright Girl **

Kaku walked back into the room he'd left Davenport in, she was sitting one leg crossed over the other. Slate was sitting on the bed post seeing him walk in he flapped his wings, "Kaku!"

She turned looking to him, "Hey. So what did Lucci say?"

"He wants me to find out what your power level is." Kaku answered, Slate flew over to his shoulder.

"My power level?" she asked standing up from the chair.

"Yes, it's called Doriki. Normally Fukuro would find it out by letting you strike him. But I think I'd rather do it." he smiled.

She crossed her arms over her waist, "Oh, so your going to fight me, huh?"

He nodded walking over to the closet and grabbing a black bag, Slate flew to Davenport as he pulled the bag over his shoulder. "Yea, come on."

She followed him out of the Inn to a dojo on the far side of town. Walking in she pointed to a hanging rack of kendo sticks, "Slate, there." The bird flew over to where his master had pointed.

Kaku took his hat off tossing it to a chair, "What level of martial arts would you say you have?" he asked unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the chair with his hat.

"Mediocre, I suppose." She looked over his body, he was well built and didn't have a single scar, but his body had several fresh wounds to his abdominal area and a long lash mark across his side. "Do they hurt?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No. I'm use to it." he reached into his bag pulling out two long hand wraps and began twinning them about his hands.

Pulling her hoodie off she now wore a deep blue camisole under it, tossing the jacket on the back of the chair his things where on she spoke, "So, what exactly in Doriki?" she asked sitting on the ground and stretching her legs out.

"It's the amount of strength you have, devil fruits don't add to it. It's literally your brute force." He finished the wraps to his hands, stretching his arm out he looked down to her. "You don't have to worry about wrapping your hands unless you want to."

She stood to her feet, "How about shoes?" she smirked. "Or would it not hurt to have a boot across your face."

He grabbed her nose in between his pointer and middle finger smiling teasingly, "Hush."

She giggled pulling her boots off tossing them aside. She sported two multi colored socks one of which had a zebra and the other a tiger. He looked to her feet, "Nice socks."

She gave him a hardy-har-har look, "So, what's your Doriki level?"

"2200." he replied pulling his shoes off.

"What's average?" she asked leaning against the wall.

"10."

His answer caused her to slip down the wall and hitting the floor with a rather loud thud. Wide eyed she blinked several times before speaking, "Oh, but you're just 'pretty strong'." He chuckled. She shook her head, "Cp9 what is everyone's power levels?"

"Lucci is 4000. I'm 2200. Jabura is 2180. Blueno is 820. Kumadori is 810. Fukuro is 800. Kalifa is 630. Anything over 500 is super human." he smiled. "Alright, shall we get started?" Nodding she stood up. "You come at me. I'll block."

Walking over to him she brought her hand out in front of her then she leaped up bringing her leg around attempting to land a blow to his shoulder. Quickly bringing up his forearm he blocked her kick and grabbing her leg he flipped her over and brought her down to the ground bringing her into a chokehold. She gasped out shoving up on the ground before he could tighten and brought her elbow around which made him block giving her an opening in which she jumped forward holding her hands up crouched to the ground. She smirked, "You're good at blocking. You're strength is your advantage against me."

He came towards her swinging his leg towards her, "What's your advantage over me?" she leaned backward letting his leg swing over her head.

Falling back against her hands she spring boarded herself off the floor, " Fōru!" spinning her legs around locking them over his shoulders she flipped him around and causing him to fall flat on his chest bring him up into a rear choke. "My advantage over you in you don't want to hurt me." She released him from the hold sitting down on his back brushing the hair from her face. "Now what?"

Faster then she could react he lifted himself up flipping over so he was facing her grabbed her pulling her into a guillotine hold. "Ground game, since you put me down here." he released her locking his legs around her waist.

Davenport went to make a move to punch him but she stopped when she heard a female laugh coming from the back of the dojo. "My, Kaku. I didn't know you where so assertive." Kalifa taunted.

A bright red blush flushed across his and Davenport's cheeks, he quickly released her sitting up with his legs crossed in front of him. "Shut up, Kalifa! I was sparring with her!"

Kalifa laughed out, "Oh, calm down. I'm only teasing you." she walked over to him crossing her arms over her waist and offsetting one of her hips. "Lucci told me you were checking her Doriki level - don't you need Fukuro for that?"

"No." he stated standing up.

"Well, then what is her level?" Kalifa asked.

"About 25."

Kalifa nodded, "Hmm. Well, we'd better get Fukuro to test her just to be sure."

Kaku huffed out, "Fine." he walked back over to the chair he had his stuff in pulling his hat on.

Davenport still sitting on the floor slid around looking to Kaku, "25. Is that good?"

He nodded, "Yea, a little over twice as strong as an average soldier." he spoke leaning forward lacing his fingers together.

She smiled, "So, who's Fukuro?"

Kaku pointed behind her. She turned, seeing the same man she had before at the cafe. He nodded his head once before unzipping his mouth to speak, "Hello, my name is Fukuro. Chapapa."

Standing she smiled, "Hi, I'm Davenport. It's nice to meet you. Kalifa says you have the ability to tell me what my Doriki level is?"

"Yes, with my _te-awase_." He looked to her, "If your ready we can begin." She nodded once. "Alright, I will come at you. I want you to hit me with your most powerful attack, then I can accurately rank you." Fukuro back away from her, she lowered herself down and brought her right arm out ready for the large green haired man to advance. He leaped forward towards her, spinning around quickly as his body flew towards her, her leg struck across his chest. After her blow Fukuro landed to the ground then jumped back. Surprised by the fact her leg hadn't sunk into his body she looked to him. "Huh. Your body, it's like steel."

"More like iron. Chapapa. It's all part of a six technique marital arts called Rokushiki. The one you speak of is Tekkai. Chapapa." He spoke.

"Interesting. So what is my level?" she asked.

He placed his hand against his forehead, "Let see, 10 is the average marine. You are a level 25. Not bad, Chapapa, but you defiantly need training." He pointed to her legs, "You're kick is quiet powerful though. Chapapa."

Kalifa looked to Kaku, "So. You were right."

He smirked, "Huh."

Davenport looked to Fukuro again, "Kaku told me that Doriki isn't affected by a devil fruit, so none of you have them and are this strong?"

Kalifa looked over to her, "No, some of us have devil fruits."

Fukuro spoke up, "I don't, nor Kumadori. But Kalifa, Lucci, Jabura, Kaku, and Blueno all do."

Davenport turned looking to Kaku, "You have a devil fruit? I thought that meant you couldn't swim, you use to swim all the time with me back at Water 7."

He nodded, "It's new."

Fukuro looked to Kalifa, "Well, we'd better go tell Lucci what her power level is. Chapapa." Kalifa nodded then the both of them left.

Davenport watched them leave before looking over to Kaku, "So. What's your devil fruit?"

"A zoan." he started to unwrap the bindings from his hands.

"An animal." she squeaked out happily. "What kind?"

"It's nothing special or anything." he spoke putting the hand wraps in his bag.

"I want to see, please." she looked to him with pleading eyes.

He chuckled, "Do you really want to see?" She nodded gleefully. He stood up pulling his shirt on, and pulling his bag over his shoulder. "Alright, come on."

"Huh? Can't you change in here?" she asked grabbing her hoodie and tilting her head.

He laughed, "No. My head would go through the roof."


	9. Tall and Handsome

**The Lady and The Assassin **

**Chapter 9 - - Tall and Handsome **

Davenport called Slate over to her then followed along behind Kaku, "So you're really tall?" she quizzed.

He nodded. They had walked out behind the dojo, he turned to her. "Okay, close your eyes."

"What? Why?" she asked.

He took his hat off putting it over her eyes, "No peaking."

"You're torturing me!" she whined.

He chuckled then transformed into his full form, "Alright you can look now."

She pulled his hat back onto her head then clasped her hands over her mouth. Slate flew from her shoulder into a tree beside of Kaku staring in awe of the massive giraffe now standing before him. "Oh my gosh!" she squealed. Reaching her hand out she stretching her fingers towards him she spoke. "May I pet you?"

"Uh. I suppose." he answered laughing lightly.

Lowering his head she placed her hand against his long muzzle stroking him gently, "You're nose is so velvety." She wrapped her arms around his head pressing her head against his forehead. "I'm going to keep you." she giggled.

He laughed, "Oh, really?"

She began rubbing his ears, "Yes." He closed his eyes rather enjoying her loving caresses and strokes. Stepping back she walked over to his hooves, "Hey, can I pick your foot up?"

He raised his eyes brow turning his head to her, "Uh. I guess so, but I don't think you can pick it up."

She tapped on his leg, "Up, up, please." He shook his head then raised his leg up. She took hold of it placing her hand across his hoof, "Wow." she laughed out. "You're hooves are massive." her splayed hands barely covered the sole of his foot. She placed his foot down stepping under his chest, wrapping her arms about his legs. "You're very tall. I like it."

He lowered his head looking to her, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

She nodded grinning broadly, "Yes." stepping from under him she looked up to him. "What does your man beast form look like?"

"Half man, half giraffe." he teased.

"Oh, come on! Show me!" Pouching out her bottom lip she fake pouted, "Please."

He sighed out, "Alright."

He slowly morphed into his man beast form, she held her hand to the back of his hat still on her head looking up to him. "Wow!" she giggled out.

He crossed his arms, "You think I look funny don't you."

She shook her head, "No! Look at you! You're massive!" Tilting her head she looked up to him, "Who told you, you looked funny?"

"Uh, everyone?" He stated remembering the harsh words Zoro, Jabura, and Usopp had said about him.

"I don't." she smiled sweetly. "Come down here." she motioned with her finger.

He lowered his head to her, "Yea?"

She walked over to him kissing his cheek, "I think you look fine. All three forms of you." she smiled.

He slowly morphed back to his human form, "Really?"

She took his hat from her head putting it on him smiling, "Yes. What's not to like about you? You're tall, handsome, strong, and sweet." Slate flew down from the tree landing on her shoulder. She stroked Slate's beak with her fingers, "That's what girls like in guys." A teasing smirk played at her lips, "And I bet you're a hell of a french kisser now." she teased biting her bottom lip and scrunching her nose up.

Kaku shook his head, "I don't know about that." he replied.

Davenport tilted her head, "Don't tell me you've never kissed a girl before."

He chuckled, "No, I've kissed a girl before. I've just never french kissed one." He leaned against the tree, "How about you, since you brought it up. Have you ever french kissed a guy?"

She nibbled at her bottom lip a little bit, "Uh. No." Placing her hand bashfully on the back of her head she spoke, "I've actually never kissed a guy before. Not on the mouth anyway."

"Really?" his voice seemed intrigued. "We're going to have to remedy that." he smirked.

Her heart began to beat faster in her chest, what was he saying? She had, had a crush on him since she turned seventeen. Was he honestly saying he wanted to kiss her!? Just as she was about to speak Jabura walked up, "What are you two doing back here?" he asked with a suggestive smirk.

Kaku turned looking to the man, "Did you break the bowling ally?"

"No." he spoke. "But I did beat Blueno." His grin was broad and boastful. "Now, back to the question. What are you doing back here?"

Davenport spoke up clearing the fact that she and he weren't doing anything, "Kaku was just showing me his devil fruit."

Jabura pressed his hand agents his stomach laughing out, "Pff. He showed his devil fruit?" he roared out laughing.

Kaku had an irate look on his face, he crossed his arms over his waist clicking his tongue and looked away from the wolf man. Davenport noted this then looked over to Jabura, "That's not very nice." she spoke calmly.

Jabura stopped laughing, "Huh?"

"You shouldn't pick on people." She replied.

Jabura wafted his hand, "Eh, I'm not really picking on him. I just don't see how being a giraffe makes you any better of an assassin. Now me on the other hand." he smirked. "I have the supreme devil fruit for being an assassin." Kaku glared to Jabura.

Davenport sensed their tension. Speaking up before they rushed to anything hasty, "I would love to see your devil fruit, but not right now. Kaku and I were just leaving."

Jabura shook his head, "Yea, okay. What ever."

Kaku lifted himself up off the tree and began walking, Davenport followed after him. Although it felt more like she was running, she sprinted in front of him holding her hands up. "Hey, what a minute." He stopped looking to her, his face was cross and angry from what Jabura had said, she hadn't ever seen him mad before. "Please, don't be angry."

His features softened. "I'm not angry at you."

"I know. It's just-" she paused looking to the ground. She spoke quietly, "I don't like seeing you upset."

He smiled gently, her voice alone had drove the irritation and spite away and the thought of seeing her sad because he was angry soften his heart. "I guess you're right, there's no use being mad at Jabura. He thinks it's all a big game anyway."

"What is he? Devil fruit, I mean. You make him sound like a big cat."

He chuckled, "No, that's Lucci. Jabura is a wolf."

"Lucci's a cat?" she smirked.

"Leopard." he replied.

"That's pretty cool. Wait, does he still talk through the pigeon even when he's a leopard or does he not talk at all?"

Kaku shook his head, "No, he talks. But not through Hattori."

She gave an astonished look, "Really?" Giving a quizzical stare she asked, "What does he sound like?"

Kaku thought for a minute, "Um. I guess he has a deep voice? You'll see him tomorrow."

Davenport thought for a moment, "He won't be angry about me will he?"

"Huh?"

"About coming here and finding you guys."

Kaku shook his head, "Probably not, if he really cared that you were here he would have told me to tell you to leave. You have to peak Lucci's interest to get him to like you." He started walking again, "So, what do you want to do?"

Davenport suddenly felt uneasy, her walk slowed, her mind began to piece something together that started to petrify her. Paulie's words fell back into her head. _They were the ones who tried to kill Iceburg. That was all part of his act._ She stopped walking, her hands began to tremble. Jabura's words fell through her thoughts,_ I have the supreme devil fruit for being an assassin. Assassin._ Her eyes widened as she thought about this.

Kaku looked back over his shoulder to her, "Karrie?" He questioned. She was white as a sheet. "Karrie, what's the matter?"

She shook her head putting the thought in the back of her mind smiling gently, "I-It's nothing."


End file.
